


I'm not yours anymore

by Unnie_is_crazy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bum doesnt love sangwoo anymore, Bums uncle is nice, Car Sex, Food Kink, Food Sex, Forced Sex, Kidnapped, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Possessive sangwoo, Public Sex, Sangwoo loves bum, Save Yoon Bum, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnie_is_crazy/pseuds/Unnie_is_crazy
Summary: After a year of staying with sangwoo he finally let's Bum go after he got a "good" girlfriend name Min Jieun but soon realized that he love Bum and will do anything and ANYTHING to get him back even through Bum doesn't want him anymore





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go" said sangwoo 
> 
> What does he mean?. Can I really go?  
> Am I free now?
> 
> "I said go your free to leave!" sangwoo repeated his word.
> 
> I started crawling to the door as fast as I can.

After sangwoo said I could go i crawl to the door as fast as I and went to the nearest store. The cashier was so nice she let me borrow her phone and called my nice uncle to pic me up by the store.

While waiting i saw Jieun past by. I felt to bad for her but I'm so thankfull that she came and change sangwoo.

*A year later*

"Daiki come on we gotta go or we're gonna be late" I pleaded 

We were inside the a college and Daiki and the Generation of miracle have a game with the basketball team but unfortunately Daiki didn't wanna play so i was assigned to look after him we were ask to stay and explore a little bit in this college well I mean they do not me cause i finished college last september in Japan.

That's right in Japan my uncle earned a vit money to send me to Japan and he had a good friend of him who was so kind that he said he'd take care of my college fees all i need to do is get a good grade which i did.So you might be asking why am I going to college again, it's because Mr. Aomine asked me to look after his son Daiki for this time and so I did.

 

Here we are in Seoul International College we were assigned in to different class that we were ro attend for the next 2 months.

Daiki went to class and decided to leave me behind.

I started to run as fast as I can to reach the class i saw the room which we were supposed to go.I grabbed the handle and saw a guy with two guys talking to him. A girl who have her ear plugged in and a bunch of girls in the middle of the class and lastly Daiki in the top right conner beside the window sitting .


	2. Chapter 2

I instantly ran to Daiki, I passed the group of girl who was surrounding a guy. Honestly that made me think of Sangwoo buuut that aside I sat down beside Daiki. "Daiki you have to play you know Ryota can't play yet he's still injured and you out of all people know that Tetsuya can't play the whole game so you have to play." I tried to convince him once again but gain not for the reply.

 

***Sangwoo***

 

 

 

 

as always sluts be throwing themselves at me they were asking if we could grab a food at lunch.

Nothing is the same...

Not until I let him go...

I was so stupid to think that one girl could satisfy me one girl that is very pushy,picky,clingy,demading and worst of all annoying...

How could i think that , that bitch Jieun could ever be enough she's so confident that I love her she's so confident that i would never cheat on her like she was a god and I was just a follower of hers.

Well one thing she got wrong is that she thought i could never live without her. 

That's fucking dumb cause not even 2 months after I let Bum go for that bitch I started to get bored and realized how much I missed him that I needed him in my side for every second of my life.

God I'm so stupid to let him go that's why next time we see each other I'm making you mine again but this time I would give you more love .

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a guy with the same looks passed the girls who was surrounding me...

Could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

***Yoon Bum***

 

The door opened widely to reavel a old guy and not to be mean but he was obviously wearing a wig but ignore that fact he was holding a lot of paper The guy who was surrounded by the girls stand up and walk to the old guy

The guy who was surrounded by the girls had a blonde hair like him and built body too...

 

 

Could it be...

 

No that can't be him

 

... If he wanted to find he could have put in his basement the moment he wanted to torture me...AGAIN.

 

Everything stopped even my breathing. My sorrounding moved at slow pace.

 

Everything and Everyone disappear except for him.

 

This is nuts that can't be him...

 

I think The gods must have hate me...

 

Why did you...

 

Why did you have to come...

 

Why now that I have a good life...

 

Why... WHY WHY WHY!!..

 

My thought were screaming so loud that I thought everyone could hear what I was thinking. The guys turned aroud look into my direction my direction only and gave a big smile ,I forced a smile out of my trembling lips...

 

 

It's him.

 

 

***Sangwoo***

 

When I saw a black haired guy passed by the girls who was surrounding me...

 

Everything went flashing back from the moment when I first met him , the moments that he said he would never leave and that he loved me ...

 

And the moment when I told him to go.

 

 

I stood up as fast as I can but to me it seem like it was taking forever...

 

But I would wait I would...

 

Just for him..

 

I'd do anything to to get him back

 

And when I meant anything...

I mean I would kill anyone who tries to get between us.

 

I walked to the steps that seem so so so long and it felt like...

 

I was stepping into broken glasses...

 

But if it's for Bumie I would do it...

 

Cause he's worth it...

 

And he's the only one who can truly...

 

Make me happy.

 

The steps that seem so long was finally finished...

I have finally reached the person with black hair...

 

I took a deep breath and hold it in and let it out.

 

I was never this nervous before and i wouldn't be if it's just for anyone but it's...

 

Bumie so I'm fine with it.

 

I grabed the shoulder of the guy and when he turned aroud...

 

It was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm.. Someone stop me from writing this thing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have some sexual content of sangwoo imagining Bum with him.

I'm not yours anymore by unnie_is_crazy

 

***Bum***

 

It was Ryota

Member of generations of miracle

 

***Sangwoo***

It was loud guy and very talkative...

Very complete opposite of Bum

What a waste of time he ain't even as beautiful as Bum.

Urgh I started to walk back to my seat just on time when this useless bitch who tired to take me home last week came in the room Disgusting; for fuck's sake she's a teacher and I'm a student.

If Bum was a teacher he would never do that.

Ah if I have a chance to take Bum home again I would do it at all cost.

Thinking about Bum sleeping beside me, eating with me or I could just eat him and still live , taking a bath with me and lastly sitting in my lap...

Oh shit my manhood couldn't take it anymore and now wants to get a taste of that sexy little as of Bum. Oh Bum where are you I need to have you here beside me.

_______________________

**time skip at Sangwoo's house**

As soon as I got home I rushed to my bedroom and opened my closet searching for Bum's dirty undeadwear the one that he last wore before I told him to leave...

I sat down on the floor and unzipped my pants...

I put Bum's dirty underwear on my nose and started sniffing it...

Smells delicious now how would Bum smell like these days.

I started moving my hand up and down slow at first going faster and faster every time i think about Bum riding me or asking me to fuck that little pretty ass of him.

 

**Bum**

 

When I saw it was ryota I felt a relief wait but he's not in the same class as me and Daiki...

 

I walked up to him and asked him if he knows which classroom he's in, he shook his head omfl .

I told him just go home for now and we'll find out where his class is tommorrow.

Why did I agree to this I'm basically baby sitting kids.

Why you ask.

First of all there's 3 decent people in there group of seven who was the Generation of Miracles.

Who were they  
Akashi Seijuro  
Shintaro Midorima  
And Tetsuya Kuroko.

All the rest are ... Urgh I don't know weird.

Daiki skips practice and goes to the roof top to take a nap or read some dirty magazines.Atsushi always gets lost and when hungry he could to me and eats my cheek ... I know weird.Taiga eats 50x more than me and freaggin tall af.Ryota as you guys now is alway surrounded by girls and because of that he always gets lost and he sometimes act like a girl too.

 

Oh lord save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi um... As you can tell by my name I'm crazy so I'll make sangwoo more obsessed and possessive to Bum.
> 
>  
> 
> Ha we're all going to hell for the up coming updates.
> 
>  
> 
> At least for the people who reads this


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary just read it.   
> And sorry i kinda forgot to update i had this chapter done like on monday but forgot to published it.

Bum

 

It was lunch this morning passed like it was a bullet train so fast and powerful why you ask because it drain my brain so bored anyways I'm on my way to the cafeteria walking with the generations of miracles.

 

They're so beautiful I feel like I shouldn't be with them.

We were going inside and a guy who claimed to me Ryouta's new friend invited us to their table. Ryouta told him that we'd go sit with him and his friends after we buy our lunches. He sat down to a table which had a lot of peopl urgh people in them but as soon as he sat down the girls started to call him names and such and the guy with blond hair just makes it worst by saying "yeah why you so ugly"

Is it really ok to sit with them...

 

But then again he might just want a actual friend to sit with him.

Not friends who makes fun of you and all you could do was laugh...

Daiki got his lunch first and rushed to the guy who claimed to be ryouta's friend. I got mine and followed Daiki. The blonde dude still makes fun of the guy so I grab his shoulder and...

 

Sangwoo

 

We were at the cafeteria and Jimin as always trying to fit in with us which annoyed to the bone so I always call him ugly and he never really denies it and just laughed at it so he can fit more in.

That is until I felt a frail hand grabbed my shoulder

Author

 

Bum grabbed his shoulder and

the person turned aroud....

 

It was Bum's worst nightmare 

 

Sangwoo

The older man spoke with confidence even though he was shaking...

 

"Not because you're good looking that doesn't mean that you can call people ugly"

But Sangwoo could not hear him he can't because he basically went off to his own fantasy world where he and Bum would meet again.

 

He went back when a girl tried to grab Bum by his hair.Sangwoo was bout to stop the girl before he could reach Bum but a light brown arms stopped the girl's attempt to hurt Bum which annoyed Sangwoo.

 

"Dare it and you'll reget it" said the tall brown guy with his dark blue eyes that could send someone running in any second looked at Jieun

 

That action annoyed Sangwoo even more than he was already annoyed.

"And who might you be?" Asked Jieun with a digusted voice

"The one who might just rip out you and your fake lashes bitch" said the tall blue haired guy

"Jieun enough Bum was right in the first place" said Sangwoo trying to hide his anger behind his so called flashing smile

 

"Long time no see, is this the way you treat your old roommate now?...Bum" said Sangwoo facing the tiny older man 

"If you weren't being mean to Jimin then I might have greeted you with a smile" said the shaking Bum which sent a weird erection into his manhood.

Time have passed for quite awhile they fixed their problem and Sangwoo and his hyenas apologized to Bum and Jimin.

Right before the lunch end Sangwoo asked Bum to talk to him which Bum did not agree but was scared for his life to even say anything and Sangwoo took that as a yes so.

 

"Come to my house or I will kill your friends" he whispered softly but deadly to Bum's ear which he agreed with no hesitation.

 

\------------------------------------------  
They arrived at Sangwoo's car ,Bum was obviously gonna sit in the passenger's seat but what was weird is how Sangwoo opened the door for him.

 

'He probably want to look like a gentlemen in front of the people who's watching right now" Bum thought but he thought wrong because as soon Sangwoo started the car...

 

He made Bum took of his pants and leave him in his underwear.

 

He was rubbing Bum's thigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like do you want me to continue it ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The basketball which kuroko plays)
> 
> "The time which ruins your life "

ㄴ Bum ㄱ

 

I could feel Sangwoo's warm breath in my manhood it has been nearly an hour since Sangwoo have pushed me into this position yet he hasn't hit me or throw me to the basement. I gather all my strength to speak up.

 

"Wh--at d-do yo--u want?" i asked trying to sound mad but it came out as scared

 

"What do I want?" he repeated my question 

"I want you but this time I'm gonna make sure that you will never ever leave me again"

What i never left you told me to leave you crazy pysco !!!! As i open my mouth Sangwoo saw a opportunity to pushed his light pink lips to mine.

My mouth was forced to open by his tongue at first he was moaninv I mean moaning a lot as he enter my mouth he began exploring my body he starts with my shoulder to my back and one of his hands started to pump his .... *gulp* giant cock , his hand went to my thigh to my ass lasting i knew Samgwoo has open the door to the room and started tying my knees and wrist together.

 

Sangwoo looked satisfied with me tied up.He went to the kitchen and came back with IS THAT BUTTER !!! HOLY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS .

 

Sangwoo started to put the butter in the rim of my ass

"Sang--wo-o wha-t are you do-doing" i asked 

"Getting you ready silly" he said sounding like a child 

One of his hand forced my mouth open he began exploring my mouth as the a other hand continue to play with my ass.

One of his finger went in my ass just like that guys this is the power of butter and then another .

After the second finger he crawl up while his fingers were still inside me.He has reached my mouth he looks, i don't know he has lust in his eyes but he looks gentle too what the hell is happening

"Ah~~!!" he started to open both of his finger with that he rushed to my mouth and explore it once again 

 

After more than 10 minutes of playing with my ass and my mouth he said

"You're ready" no no I'm not funk you do you know how big your manhood is 

"Sangwoo-sshi please please let me go" i pleaded but nothing happens according to my plan instead i got this as a response

"Say my name again" with that he pushed inside me just like that 

"Ah!!"

Thrust thurst thrust thrust thurst ,he thrusted none stop he didn't even give me time to adjust he just kept thrusting

 

"SangAH!!!!-Sangwoo!!" i screamed hoping he woud stop but no he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha get that y'all gonna hate me for the next chapter
> 
> I'll be updating in sunday


	7. Chapter 7 : Stay By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter In which sangwoo had asked Bum nicely to stay with him.

Г BUM ~

 

His hard manhood is still inside me...

My back hurts...

I'm out of energry...

We started 5 hours ago...

He came more than 3 times now...

I lost count how many times I've cum...

Yet he's still thrusting...

Like he doesn't want to stop...

He's smiling...

Like a crazy idoit...

Who just won a lottery...

I hope he stops now...

He slowly...

Took his manhood out...

Faced me with a bright smile...

"Bum does it feel good" he asked 

'No you crazy pyscho it doesn't feel good' that's what my brain says but I know and you know that I can't say that he'll kill me if I do

"Yes..." he looked at me with a more bright smile.He slowly kissed my forehead with such a tender and loving expression ... I think?

"Bum promise me you'll stay with me forever" he said 

'Who the hell would want to stay with you pyscho' I thought, I wanna answer him honestly this time.

"And if I don't promise?" I asked I know it's a stupid question but as I said it's stupid so i did it anyways.

"Then I will kill everyone who knows you so that I will be the only one left, then we can stay together forever" he smiled 

'Pyscho'

" then I'll just stay then" He smiled and pulled me more closer to him not that he could pull me more closer to him I'm like taped to him already.


	8. Chapter 8: The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just letting all the readers know that I do read your comments and thank you all for all the good comments.  
> One person said he or she couldn't understand my grammar I'm sorry and I'm here to let you know English is my 3rd language please keep reading my story tho.  
> For all the readers that engjoy my story i hope you will like my next update in my story and please continue enjoying my story.  
> BTW I just came back from vacation sorry for letting you guys wait for so long

*BUM*

what the hell, why the hell would you even ask when you're gonna leave me with no choice anyway.

"Sangwoo I'll make a deal with you," I said he looked at me with amused eyes I don't know if I should continue this because we already know that this man who's holding me right now is a crazy serial killer.

" what kind of deal are me making Bum?" he smiled in the most disturbing way as possible.

"I'll play this game of yours and I will stay with you forever IF you will let me go outside the house" His smile disappeared and soon his eyes became dark he looked at me with those dark eyes of his.

" and If you disobey?" he asked voice was stern and dark I held my head up high to show none of my fear.

"That is for you to decide" my voice was loud and clear and there was no sign of fear in it. Then a smile formed in that disgusting lips of his again.

"Then if you disobey I will kill everyone you know and every person who talked to you " he smiles, my throat became dry if I said no then I'll be stuck here forever an never be able to see the light of the outside world just like before.

"Bum there's no need to rush I can wait, tell me when you finally decide" he went to the washroom with that evil smile of his.

 

*Next Day*

 

I woke up early and started to make breakfast for me and Daiki. I took out a pan and looked for an egg in the fridge I saw it on the side of the fridge door and saw a bacon laying there I took both out and started making breakfast. Everything was done until I realized that I'm not in the apartment we rented, then it hit me and it hit me had, I was taken by Sangwoo, as I was about to throw the food out I heard the door being opened so I went to the door to see the man that I hated the most Oh Sangwoo. 

 

*Sangwoo* 

I saw bum holding a plate and food were in the table he looked at me while I looked at him unknowingly a smile formed in my lips I walked to him and held his shoulder I didn't even know that I was kissing him until I felt the sweet lips of him 

" so does this mean you agree to the deal that we both arrange yesterday?"


	9. Chapter 9 : No Escape

**(BUM)**

should I say yes but if I say yes then I wrong move that I do will get everyone who's important to me killed and I will suffer more...

But if I don't agree I will not have any more freedom.

"yes" I unknowingly said without even thinking.

"Great" his smile was priceless but I've seen those smile, those beautiful smile that could turn into a deadly grin in one second. I placed down the plates on the table and sat in opposite of sangwoo. He looked at me for a moment then spoke.  
"Bum come here sit on my lap," he said, I obeyed and started making my way to him. I soon reached him and sat on his lap.

He pulled my food closer to us.

"Bum what are you doing start eating silly" he sounds so childish but I no longer thrust those emotions that he shows to me because I know, hell I hope everyone knows how he really is.

I started eating, I could feel his eyes on me watching every move that I make, should I ask him or just leave it.?

Nah screw it YOLO, 

"Sangwoo why are you staring?" I asked because you know what YOLO

"Ah you caught me, you just look beautiful I can't take my eyes off of you," he said but while he was saying that he was grinding on me, soon I realized he was hard like HARD, he kept grinding, I didn't know what to do.

*Sangwoo*  
This feeling, I can't explain it but I'm not letting this get into waste. I kept grinding on Bum so he could feel how hard he's making me just by sitting on my lap. I grabbed bum's arm and rushed him upstairs.

I took off my pants and underwear at the same time, my dick sprang out it bounces a bit and Bum's mouth slightly opened, he just had this inside him this morning and it's going in him again ha.

Bum got a hint of what we're about to do and started undressing but I stopped. I slowly pushed his pants and underwear down, it showed his not hard cock and that didn't sit well with me so I took it to my mouth and worked my tongue around it, bum wasn't big, to be honest, he's really tiny. I started to bob my head and my hands worked itself into Bum's now hard nipples, then bum went crazy he started moaning really loud like as if he was screaming but he was screaming in pleasure.

"San..woo cum, gonna cum, GONNA CUM, AHHHHHHH" He came in my mouth I didn't mind it he was a pure sweet. He was panting I think he thinks we're done but sorry love I'm just getting started.

I work my tongue in his ass without spilling any of his cum. I drenched his ass with his own cume and started spitting him, I opened his ass and spilled his cum inside him his eyes were wide open. I stand up on my knees and pushed my wet cum dripping dick inside him, he had his mouth wide open so i took this opportunity to push my tongue inside him,his eyes were already rolled back to his head before I even started thrusting inside him. But this got me more turned on so without going easy i started to thrust fast and deep to bum, his moans were muffled in my mouth , my hand itself still hadnt move from his nipples but my other worked it ways to his other nipple now Bum was just a moaning mess. I keep thrusting till I felt this so good spot, Bum pushed me and started screaming.

"Ah ah ah more more MoRe" he screamed want more? Fine ok my love.

I took my hand off his nipples and held his waist but i pushed my mouth back to his. I started working on my pace and i kept going faster and faster.

"SAnGWoo, I'm gonna cum again stop" he said but was muffled by my mouth sorry love i want to milk you dry. He soon came spurting on our stomach but i didn't stop me from chasing my own organasm i kept going till I came inside him but I didn't stop i kept pushing deeper to him. I wait for a while till i finally pulled out. Then Bum stood up making his way to the shower.

"Where are you going?" I asked 

"To the shower to clean myself" he did with the duh tone then i couldn't help it but to laugh.

"Bum were not done. We still have to do it in the couch, the table,the sink, the window, outside and in the car you know"


	10. Chapter 10: Something new

•BUM•

I'm in Sangwoo's lap we were watching a tv show. His hands were in my thighs just slowly stroking it up and down, he suddenly stopped so I looked at him.

"Like that Bum?" He asked and continue stoking my thigh but now also nipping on my neck.

"Oh Bum I want us to do something new" he said, whatever this new thing is when it comes to Sangwoo I know it won't be good so I give him my attention and looked at him.

"I want to film us having sex" his hands are now in the inside of my thigh I don't know how to react I don't know if I should just agree to avoid being beaten, oh why am I even thinking about this he won't give me a choice anyway.

"Whatever you say Sangwoo" I smiled at him and held his hand that was in my thigh planning to move it away from my thigh.

"Great now we should set up the bedroom" he cheerfully said dragging me to the bedroom with him

He went to the cabinet to get something then I hear shuffling then he returned with a big duffel bag that was obviously filled with something.He opened it to only reveal a great amount to toys, when I say toys I mean sex toys, there was a dildo that was as big as Sangwoo's, there was this bullet vibrator, a rabbit vibrator, egg vibrators and bunch of dildos that's the same size or bigger than Sangwoo's.

"Bum come here" he said he was sitting down on the edge of the bed with his pants down and just his manhood in open. I came to him and he passed an oil and me this egg vibrator and a approximately 12 or more inches rabbit dildo.

 

"Put them on" his eyes were filled with excitement and happiness, I don't know whether to be relieved that he's happy or to be scared because he's happy. But soon I had to put the oil on my ass because I stil want to live I don't want him to kill me. But before I could even slide a finger in he stopped me and pulled me to lap once again, he climbed to the bed to be able to lay down on the bed. He pointed at his face and I looked at him confused, waiting for instruction.

"Do it on my face" he said and grabbed the camera that was from the duffel bag and turned it on and was getting ready to film what I was about to do. I did what I was asked. I played with myself right in front of Sangwoo inserting finger per finger till I had three fingers on me. I looked at Sangwoo and he was drooling he was pumping his manhood hard and fast but he ain't coming.

 

He handed me the egg vibrator, he was telling me to use it I slowly took my fingers out and replaced it with the egg vibrator, Sangwoo took the controller and put it into the highest I felt my whole body shaking my legs giving up wanting to have a rest but Sangwoo's legs caught me, my eyes were closing when I felt a warm hands around mahood, I opened my eyes and here was Sangwoo with camera still in his hands while the other hand pushed him up and was now pumping my manhood hard

"SangwooOOO NOOO I-I-ima-ah ah come if-ha ha ha keep doing thath" I told him and his smiles just got bigger,he moved that camera that was focus on my face to my manhood that's really hard and shaking from the stimulation that it was getting.

 

"Bum forgetting something?" His hand was gone and back in a flash but with the rabbit dildo this time.


	11. Chapter 11: Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry I forgot that I posted a story here but here it is, It was never edited so pls bear with me and my grammar mistake

I woke up with a banging headache, what did we do last night? oh, right we fucked till dawn. I put my hand to the side to only feel a muscular arm, he's still here? what time is it? I felt a sudden movement, which caught my attention I looked over to see this blonde man openly staring at me.

"You look good in those love marks, " he said I turn my attention to my body to only see hickeys close to my hips and my collarbone full of them too

"Sangwoo get up we have class I'll make our breakfast and we can get going," I said trying to get up from the bed, I made my way to the bathroom not caring that I had no clothes on

as I was making my way to the bathroom my steps soon was followed by another set of another step I looked behind me to see Sangwoo following me behind.

I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth, Sangwoo came in seconds later and soon I felt one hand on my hips I looked into the mirror to see Sangwoo grabbing his toothbrush while one hand was resting in my hips, we went to our separate ways after, I went downstairs to cook our food while Sangwoo went to the shower.

I grabbed the pan and went to the fridge to grab the eggs and veggies in the fridge and started making my way to get the chopping board and knife, I stared at the knife for a moment thinking what would happen if I shove this knife in his back right now?, Would he notice?, did I literally asked that stupid question, of course he would notice he's Sangwoo after all. I cleared my mind and started chopping the bell pepper into tiny pieces.

the omelet was done, I fixed the table and started making my way upstairs

creak creak creak sounds coming from this old brown wooden stairs, which reminds of me when Sangwoo used to drag me down these stairs hitting my hips and legs every step he makes and bruising because I have been pulled roughly down these stairs, I got a chance to leave yet here I am again in the very same position that I was last year, why can't I just make a run for it?, what if I run he kill everyone who helped and support me when I was nothing, here I am held captive this this psycho killer and his very own house, except this time this guy is telling me that he loves me, why can't he just get a pretty girlfriend that fits the mask that he wears every single day and be like a normal couple so I can get out of here.

I reached the door and opened it to see Sangwoo half-naked looking for a shirt to change into, he must have felt my presence because he turned around with that very same smile that he does every single time, for a person who has not seen him kill anyone it would have looked like a Greek god had smiled upon you but for me who have seen this smile, it's disgusting, imagine a murderer smiling at you right after he 'made love with you'. 

 

Sangwoo started making his way to his lover, Bum, and Bum just stood there like a good little house-wife he is. Sangwoo spread his long and full of muscle arms to hugged Bum, he held him really tight, seconds have passed and they're still in that position but soon the hug was cut but Sangwoo who has taken Bum's lips, slowly exploring every bit of his mouth, their tongue was crashing fighting for dominance, drool was coming out from their mouths with their faces flushing with the tint of red

"forget school, Let's make love again, after all, it's been a year since we did these kinds of a marathon" 

"but sang-" Bum was cut off by a tall frame standing in front of him and soon his mouth was once again claimed by none other than Oh Sangwoo

 _"ah uhhn uhhn mmhnn"_ Bum moaned from the hot and wild kiss that they were having Sangwoo was pleased with the sounds that Bum was releasing so he started moving his hand to Bum's manhood but at the same time they were also moving their way through the bed .few more steps and they have reached the bed. Sangwoo grabbed the oil from the lap table and quickly took Bum's clothes just like that and it was off.

_"Love spread your legs"_ bum hesitated but he was slowly spreading his legs but for Sangwoo it was so slow so he did it himself, he grabbed Bums knee and opened them wide, Sangwoo was fascinated by what he sees, Bum's manhood releasing an incredible amount of pre-cum. Sangwoo reached for Bum's manhood and stroking, soon his face has reached Bum's and a heated kiss is now at it again.

 _"I'm gonna I'm gonna I'm gonna cum!"_ bum screamed 

 _"Don't you dare cum, you can cum when I put my dick in that tight asshole of yours, love"_ Sangwoo said with a smile but all threatening looking in that damn beautiful face of his. After a few more pumps Sangwoo has finally positioned himself in Bum's hole

 _"Like that baby ah ahhh? You like it when you feel me entering in slowly or do you like it more when I enter you fast and deep?"_ Sangwoo looked at the sweating and half eyes lid open Bum, Sangwoon did not actually got an answer all he got was moans, soft and lovely moans coming from his soon future wife Bum

Bum reached for Sangwoo's broad shoulder bur all his tiny arms could reach was those strong biceps so he clawed his tiny fingers in those.

That was a big reaction from Bum at least for Sangwoo that was big, It was so big that he thrust inside Bum without a warning just a fast and deep thrust that made Bum mewl in pleasure and pain.


End file.
